My own Wiki:Requests for administratorship
Minimum requirements If you have proven yourself to be a valuable member of the community, and you think you're capable of doing the job, this is where to apply. Minimum requirements are: *Average or higher wiki editing knowledge. :This means you have to have contributed regularly to some wiki (not necessarily this one). *Having started to contribute on The Sims Wiki (edits in the content namespace are not taken too seriously). :*Your first edit on The Sims Wiki should not be your application on this page. *Understandable, (almost 100%) correct English all the time. :*If u talk liek dis, ur not rdy 2 bcome admin *Playing the game is nice, since you'll be editing and making decisions based on the game's content. *Be able to expand articles to make them more useful for the community. :*You should not copy articles from Wikipedia and paste them here. *Rollback rights are a prerequisite for requesting adminship. Stage 1: Nominating #Users may nominate themselves or be nominated by another user for administratorship. The nominee then has to accept the nomination before voting can begin. #If the nominee accepts the nomination, they should also choose two Administrative projects when stating their acceptance. #Multiple requests at one time are allowed. #Administrator candidates that are not given administrator privileges are ineligible to be nominated or to nominate themselves for at least a month. Stage 2: Voting #Users may support, be neutral toward, or oppose the nomination. Users must provide a reason behind their position. #Users must have 50 edits and be a regular contributor for a month to be able to vote or nominate. Users who have been absent for extended periods of time (3 months or more) will be considered as "new users" for the purposes of RfA and must make 50 edits and be contributor for a further month before voting. #Everyone's vote counts as one vote. Admins do not hold extra power. #A bureaucrat will then determine whether consensus has been reached. This means that administrator requests require at least a two-thirds support rate to pass. Strength of argument is more important than the number of votes. #Admins and bureaucrats may nominate and/or vote on a nomination. However, a bureaucrat who votes on a nomination and later reviews the nomination must review according to the vote result, not their personal opinion of the nominee. #A vote on an RfA shall last for 1 week. #Votes on an RfA may be closed early if it is obvious that consensus against it will not be reached. (e.g. 6+ support and 0 oppose) What you may not do as an admin *Use your administrator privileges to take advantage of users or to control the wiki. *Ignore the needs and wants of wiki users. *Act as a poor representative of The Sims Wiki on other wikis, or participate in major cross-wiki drama. More info and a list of current admins can be found at Administrators. Positions available Additionally, some special positions are available for administrators and members of the community. These are filled on the Requests for special positions page, though users requesting administratorship here may in their request ask for one or more of these positions. List of positions and their responsibilities is available on this page. Willingness to take on special duties may make you more likely to be selected. Requests Corymach7 Hello, I'd like to help improve this wiki a little more. So, can you please make me into an administrator so that I can protect the main page? Thank you. Cm7 (talk) 22:12, November 8, 2012 (UTC)